chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo Tianyun
Mo Yuntian |titles = * Human Sovereign (Tian Yuan Continent) * * * * |status = Alive |met_strength = 2nd Clone: God 3rd Clone: Infinite Prime, Peak |met_chapter = Clone Incarnation First: Second: Third: True Body |saint_rank = 7th Heavenly Layer, Late Grand Prime (Immortal Exalt) |principles = * Demon Principle * Way of Slaughter |best_friends = Ning Shuang |disciple(s) = Sheng Yu |servant(s) = Xiao Ling |current_occupation = Supreme Elder of the Empyrean Demon Cult |current_affiliation = * Immortals' World * Demon World * Empyrean Demon Cult |former_affiliation = * Tian Yuan Continent * |age = 1-3 Millions Years |gender = Male |species = Sacredfeathered Tiger Emperor |home = Immortals' World }} In the Tian Yuan Realm, he is known as Mo Tianyun, the supreme overlord of humanity during ancient times. But in the Saints' World, he is a supreme expert of unimaginable power. He is also the great leader of a cult that is feared by many influences there. He is a powerful figure in all realms. Description Mo Tianyun is the legendary Human Supreme from the ancient times in Tianyuan Continent. He has largely affected the development of the World of the Tianyuan Continent and the Saint Realm in the past millions of years. He is a very influential figure in both the Tian Yuan Continent and Saints' World. As a human, he appears to be a good-looking middle aged man with a resolute and heroic bearing. As a beast, he appears to be similar to Sheng Yu's white tiger god for by with bigger and more magnificent wings and build. Legend Tian Yuan Realm Mo Tianyun had descended to the lower realms in order to prepare for the birth of a new Sacredfeathered Tiger Emperor. During that age, the Tian Yuan World was chaotic. Saint Emperors emerged one after another, while the humans, magical beasts, and members of the Hundred Races warred constantly. There were countless casualties. As soon as he had appeared, his strength was unparalleled. No one was his opponent, and he was invincible. He blocked the experts of the Hundred Races that had forced the humans to retreat all by himself, killing many of members of the Hundred Races before going to outer space and guarding the Tian Yuan Continent as a form of deterrence. Mo Tianyun clashed with Aergyns many times, and the last time they fought was at the center of the continent. It was the most intense battle. Mo Tianyun displayed his vast abilities while Aergyns used his great Mysteries of War. However, the battle ended extremely quickly as well. Aergyns lost to Mo Tianyun who was countless times his senior in the fight. A bottomless pit had formed below their battleground, and Mo Tianyun used his abilities to move the earth, filling it in. He founded Mercenary City there. But before the city was built, he had entered a secret channel inside the pit that lead to the World of Forsaken Saints. He killed his way into the very center of the world, killing all of the Origin realm experts lest they tried to invade the Tian Yuan Continent. Mo Tianyun became the city lord of Mercenary City and faded from the center of attention over the next few decades. Afterward, he vanished, only leaving behind one message. He had already secretly struck an agreement with the Winged Tiger God: the Tian Yuan Continent and the Beast God Continent would never go to war against each other. The legend ends with him leaving with the "Winged Tiger God" and the Dragon and Phoenix Clans. Saints' World As the leader of the cult, Mo Tianyun has acted against those who harm his servants, disciples, and his cult members. This was first shown when he was at the Yue Plane. The Empyrean Demon Cult had offended a powerful organization on the Yue Plane back then, and the organization had launched devastating attacks towards them, drawing Mo Tianyun. Mo Tianyun directly killed his way into the organization’s sect. In the end, neither of their two Chaotic Primes managed to escape. They were killed off completely. From then on, the organization vanished from the Yue Plane. The second was at Planet Tianming. The planet lord had destroyed the branch of the Empyrean Demon Cult on the planet, so the Mo Tianyun and the planet lord engaged in a great fight in outer space. In the end, he killed the planet lord. The third time happened a hundred thousand years ago. Mo Tianyun began fighting a hall elder of the God clan from the Godnigma Plane. The hall elder was also a Grand Prime. He was an early Grand Prime, but he comprehended the Laws of Destruction. The outcome of this battle was unsettled. Plot Trapped in the Flame Reverend's Cosmic Formation of the Fire-purifying Lotus, he asks the help of Jian Chen and the Solitary Sword Ancestor's help in breaking him free . First, the Sword Ancestor destroys the invisible wall paving the way inside to the formation. Second, he asks Jian Chen to perform the fusion of the Yinyang swords to create True Chaotic Force to break through the formation, freeing Mo Tianyun's body from the formation. Third, he destroys the body of Saint of Grand Harmony, the one maintaining the formation, and capturing his soul. Lastly, he helps Jian Chen in recuperating from his injuries especially the soul due to the True Chaotic Force. With the Azure Peng King to kill Jian Chen, Mo Tianyun, who was beside him, fended off the Peng King. At the same time, he was able to take away Jian Chen's drop of blood from the Peng King, so that there won't be any means of sensing Jian Chen's whereabouts. Mo Tianyun has made his way to the Cloud Plane in order to rescue Xiao Ling and Xiao Jin enacting revenge against the Heavenless Demon Exalt. Quotes Trivia *Mo Tianyun is actually both the Beast God and the Human Sovereign millions of years ago back at the Tian Yuan Realm. *The Empyrean Demon Lord is also known as the great elder of the Empyrean Demon Cult. The great elder is quite a mysterious figure in the Saints’ World. He has only shown himself a handful of times and rarely makes contact with experts of the same level. As a result, the great elder of the Empyrean Demon Cult seems especially mysterious in the eyes of many. The title of Empyrean Demon Lord was coined by a few experts of the Saints’ World ever since he fought a hall elder and two great elders of the God clan. *Ming Dong's custodian, Uncle Ming once stated that a hundred thousand years ago his cultivation was at the 6th Heavenly Layer Grand Prime. It is highly probable that his cultivation has increased and reached the 7th Layer. This is because at one point, the Azure Peng King compared the Celestial Sword Saint's and the Empyrean Demon Lord's strength and that the latter was even deadlier and more powerful. *There is a great possibility that Mo Tianyun is the "devil" behind the mass slaughter of the 999 Radiant Godkings. *He has the same bloodline as Sheng Yu being part of the Sacredfeathered Tiger Emperor race. *The translator of the novel changed his name to Mo Yuntian. References Category:Allies Category:Ancient Times Character Category:Articles listed in multiple levels of categories‎ Category:Beast God Continent Character Category:Demons' World Character Category:Empyrean Demon Cult Member Category:Immortals' World Character Category:Legator Category:Male Category:Mercenary City Category:Sacredfeathered Tiger Emperor Category:Saints' World Character Category:Tian Yuan Continent Character Category:Project Allies Category:Project Beyond the Saints' World Category:Project Character Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent Category:Grand Prime